Ella
by Grecia Grayson
Summary: Mi cuerpo no respondia ¿porque no respondia?¿porque no puedo moverme? ella...mr paralizo
1. Hoy Es El Dia

**Hoy**

**Narrado por Dick…**

**Abrí los ojos, escuche un zumbido… el despertador, hoy desperté, los rayos del sol tocaron mi cara, cubrí mis ojos con las sabanas… tenia la vista pesada realmente no quería despertar pues hoy era un gran día para los demás para todos menos yo, mi nombre es Dick Richard grayson soy hijo de John y Mary grayson,… mis padres grandes empresarios que solo quieren lo 'mejor' para mi. Ellos solo piensan que será de mi cuando crezca por eso hacen todo por mi, ropa, comida amistades de ¡todo! Para los demás es normal que aun chico de casi 18 años sus padres controlen su vida pero para mi eso es ser un loco desquiciado.**

**Aun seguía en mi cama, sonó la alarma**

**Dick-¡hay demonios!-dije molesto tome la alarma con molestia y la arroje con fuerza.**

**Me dispuse a caminar al baño abrí la regadera, levante la mirada y deje que las gotas de agua cayeran sobre mi rostro quería que el tiempo se detuviera realmente no quería despertar.**

**Termine de ducharme, me vestí, y me recosté sobre mi cama y dirigí mi vista hacia la mesita de noche pude observar una caja de terciopelo muy fina, me le quede mirando fijamente por un par de minutos y me dije**

**Dick-¿realmente tengo que hacer esto?-**

**Me levante lentamente pero sin quitar la mirada a la caja, camine con miedo hacia ella, con pasos lentos **

**Me dirigí hacia ella poco, a poco Me acerque más y más la sujete entre mis manos con mucha delicadeza **

**Con cuidado, la mire con curiosidad como si no la hubiera visto antes…estuve apunto de abrirla hasta que…**

**Y bien que les pareció espero y les haya gustado**

**Besos y abrazos comenten.**

**Atte: Grecia Grayson **


	2. El Compromiso

**Hola aquí viene la segunda parte espero y les guste**

**Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen son propiedad de DC cómics y WB**

**Compromiso**

**Tocaron mi puerta, antes de que pudiera decir un 'adelante' entro mi madre tan emocionada como si tuviera una inmensa felicidad, se acerco a ami me abrazo, era extraño es la primera ves que recibo un abrazo… cariñoso…comenzó a acariciarme el cabello.**

**Dick-mama-dije un poco molesto-deja mi…**

**Mary-dicksito no te muevas-dijo acomodándome el cabello**

**Dick-mama ya estoy lo bastante grande ¿si?, tengo casi 18.**

**vi. como mi madre se sorprendió ante eso, tomo un gran suspiro y dijo**

**Mary-tienes razón. Ya eres todo un hombre-dijo con mucha alegría.**

**Mary-y Dick ¿no estas emocionado? Solo falta poco**

**Dick-mama realmente tengo que hacer esto esque…-mi madre me callo.**

**Mary-ya hablamos de esto Dick-me dijo con mirada seria-ahora baja que tu padre te esta esperando-dijo**

**Y me saco de mi propia habitación**

**Dick-Ash-dije, baje las escaleras como un zombie. En mi transcurso me encontré a Sebastian el mayordomo.**

**Dick-y mi pa…-solo señalo con su mano una de las tantas puertas que había en ese sitio, esa puerta llevaba al estudio de mi padre, suspire y camine hacia el estudio, puse mi mano en el picaporte y la abrí lentamente **

**Pude observar a mi padre… observándome…me sonrío, jamás lo había visto tan orgulloso de mi.**

**John-Dick, hijo ¿no estas feliz?-**

**Dick-si, claro yupi estoy saltando de alegría-dije sarcástico**

**John-Dick alégrate solo falta poco para tu compromiso…**


	3. Disgusto

**Disgusto.**

**Dick-si aja-dije sin mirarlo.**

**John-escucha díscolo falta poco, no seas amargado ¿no estas contento?.**

**Dick-NO-dije enojado camine a la puerta del estudio la abrí para salir y después azotarla con fuerza.**

**Mi madre en ese entonces iba bajando las escaleras.**

**John-DICK-grito mi nombre.**

**Mary-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?**

**John-lo que pasa Mary, es que nuestro queridísimo hijo, no esta deacuerdo con 'nuestro' compromiso.**

'**nuestro' me suena a manada.**

**Dick-¿nuestro? Nuestro compromiso, ¡YO NUNCA ESTUBE DEACUERDO CON ESTO!**

**Mary-Dick mira…-**

**Dick-¡NO MAMA ESQUE ASUSTEDES NO LES IMPORTA LO QUE YO PIENSO! ¡ES ESO ACASO!**

**John-solo queremos lo 'mejor' para ti eso es todo-dijo con una inmensa tranquilidad, ¡claro!**

**Como el no estaba metido en este enredo.**

**Mary-si Dick, o ¿acaso quieres darnos un 'disgusto'?-y…ahí estaba su chantaje.**

**Dick-¡ESQUE USTEDES! ¡ASH!-dije gritando casi a los cuatro vientos.**

**Mary-te quedaste sin palabras, me lo esperaba.**

**John-Dick-dijo con decepción.**

**Saque de mi bolsillo la caja de terciopelo y se las mostré.**

**Dick-es que yo no quiero hacer esto ¡entiéndanlo!**

**Mary-Dick…-mi madre no pudo continuar porque en ese momento alguien grito mi nombre.**

**?-¡Dick!...**


	4. Angel

**Ángel.**

**Todos-¡SORPRESA!-**

**John acercándose a mi- felicidades hijo-**

**Dick-gra…sias-dije sorprendido al ver el gran salón, con demasiados candelabros(N/A: no se como se escribe)**

**John-y todos son de la alta sociedad, hijo-as mi padre y su altanería, no se como mi madre llego a enamorarse ****De el.**

**Dick-¿y mis ami…?-**

**¿?-Dick-grito una voz familiar.**

**Cuando volteo se encontró con sus amigos, Garfield logan, Rachel Roth, Víctor Stone, Roy Harper y Xavier Red**

**Y fe corriendo hacia ellos.**

**Garfield-hey Dick dame la mano, hermano, ¿entendiste?-dijo riéndose a carcajadas Garfield se creía muy grasioso, pero para nosotros, lo chistoso, no era lo suyo, Garfield seguía riéndose a carcajadas sino antes de recibir un fuerte sape de Rachel, Rachel era la mas seria del grupo, pero ¡cuidado! Que si la hacías enojar ****Tu muerte estaba asegurada, víctor era el mayor de nosotros es muy inteligente y además sobre protector con su **'**bebe' era extraño que una persona civilizada le dijera así a su auto, Roy y Xavier eran… según ellos unos **'**galanes'. Platicaba con ellos hasta que sentí que alguien me abrazo por detrás.**

**Bárbara-dicki, mi amor- dijo besándome mi mejilla, muchos en la escuela nos consideraban a mí y a babs amigovios y si yo 'antes' lo consideraba asi asta que ella me traiciono. Después de abrazarme se fue con mis padres a platicar. Y después de que se fue Rachel, pregunto.**

**Rachel- ¿y esa descerebrada? ¿Qué hace aquí?-en tono molestro y un tanto frio**

**Dick-mi futura prometida-susurre**

**Rachel-¿Cómo que tu prometida?-¡vaya! rechel tiene buen oido**

**Garfield de la impresión escupió la bebida de ponche que bebía a Xavier, Xavier lo miro con mirada fumante**

**Y fue al baño a intentar secarse.**

**Garfield-wow ¿tu prometida? Ni tu novia es y la quieres?**

**Dick- si, si lo se es algo complicado y no la quiero pero tal vez con el tiempo llegue a quererla**

**Rachel- pero que tonterías dices y ¿Cómo que tu prometida? Haver explícate-**

**Dick-amm pues yo Hem-**

**Rachel-no me digas, déjame adivinar, arreglo de tus padres ¿cierto?-dijo cruzando los brazos.**

**Dick-¿Cómo lo sabes?... es decir no esque Hem yo-**

**Rachel-no te atrevas a mentirme-**

**Dick-no esque Hem… Roy ayúdame…. Roy-no hubo respuesta de parte de roy, al parecer estaba mirando ****Algo,... más bien a alguien.**

**Dick-¿Roy a quien miras?-no hubo respuesta de parte de Roy cuando voltee me paralice…**

**Mi cuerpo no respondía ¿porque no respondía? ¿Porque no puedo moverme? ella...me paralizo. Hoy es mi cumpleaños, y fue ese día en que la conocí a….**_**ella.**_

**Roy-no es hermosa-dijo a la chica que el y yo mirábamos, yo seguía sin moverme.**

**P.O.V DICK.**

_**Ella**_** es hermosa, **_**ella**_** es un ángel caído del cielo, no pude continuar de describir cual hermosa era esa chica porque Rachel me saco de mis pensamientos.**

**FIN P.O.V DICK.**

**Rachel-a ¿Quién miras?-vaya **_**ella**_** si que es directa.**

**Dick- a nadie, y si no es mucha molestia quisieras hacerte un poco a la izquierda-dije algo sonrojado ****(N/A: ¿ALGO?) Rachel volteo y miro a la chica, me miro e hizo una señal con sus ojos de que fuera hablar con la chica.**

**Dick-¡A NO! ¡NI LOCO!-dije completamente histérico.**

**Rachel comenzó a reírse.**

**Dick-¿de que te Ries?**

**Rachel-tu padre te esta hablando-**

**Dick-¿y eso que tiene que ver con que te estés riendo?**

**Rachel-solo mira-dijo señalado con su dedo índice.**

**Cuando voltee, casi me desmayo, mi padre estaba hablando con **_**ella.**_

**John-hijo ven, quiero presentarte a alguien-dijo sonriente.**

**Tragué saliva, camine con nervios hasta llegar con mi padre, al llegar con el voltee hacia otro lado para no mrar a la bella chica… es decir para no mirar a la joven bella y hermosa, muy bien tranquilízate Dick.**

**John-hijo el es el Sr. Alfred Anders-vi. A un señor con elegancia**

**Alfred-un gusto joven Dick-dijo estrechando mi mano.**

**John-y **_**ella **_**es su hija, Kory Anders-voltee mi rostro para encontrarme con una bella y hermosa joven, alta de cabello rojo intenso piel bronceada, y de unos bellísimos ojos esmeraldas, sin duda **_**ella **_**es hermosa de pies a cabeza.**

**Kory-kory Anders, es un placer-**

**P.O.V. DICK**

_**Ella **_**parece esculpida por los mismísimos dioses**

**FIN P.O.V. DICK**

**Dick-Dick, Dick grayson, y el placer es todo Mio-tome su mano y la bese con delicadeza.**

**No podía dejar de mirarla, me perdía en sus bellos ojos en su mirada, sentí algo raro, mi corazón latía, se aceleraba, mi estomago, lo… sentía raro… ¿mariposas? ¿Qué... Me sucede? Al fin había descubierto mi punto débil. El caso es que me había enamorado…**

* * *

oh? si ¿ que les parecio? oh si barbara tiene competencia, ¿quieren saber que pasa? averiguenlo, sigan leyendo mañana lo continuo. acepto todos sus comentarios ya sean positivos o negativos besos y abrazos de...

-*Grecia Grayson*-


	5. Amor A Primera Vista

Amor a primera vista

No podía evitar sonreír no sabia la razón por la cual yo sonreía, me gusta verla sonrojada ¿Por qué se sonroja? Me preguntaba por que

Korí: Hem… ya puedes soltar mi mano- mire mi mano y esta sujetaba firmemente la de kory

Dick: ah lo siento… n-no era mi intención… esque yo Umm...…- tomando el cuello de mi camisa y empezando jugar con el- lo siento señorita Anders- un momento ¿tartamudeé? Una chica bella me hizo tartamudear… valla mi cumpleaños empieza a mejorar.

Kori por otro lado ella solo se reía, y por un momento su padre se acercó a ella, deseguro para decirle que se aleje de mi ¿será eso acaso?.

Alfred: kori, iré con el señor grayson a hablar ''asuntos de negocios'' volveré en un momento-kory solo asintió con la cabeza, después de decirle a su hija mi padre y el de kory se fueron al estudio dejándome a mi y a kory casi solos.

Dick: Hem, ¿y como estas?-dije intentando armar una conversación

Kory: bien- respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ¿y tu?

De pronto se escucho la música en la pista de baile, todos los invitados iban con su pareja.

Dick: yo estaré bien- sonriéndole cortésmente y caballeroso- si usted baila con migo

Kory: claro joven grayson- sonrojada

Dick: solo dime Dick- mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa que hacia a cualquier chica derretirse- ven- mientras sujetaba su mano y la llevo al centro de la pista de baile, la musica era lenta, puse mis manos en sus caderas y ella sus manos en mi cuello. La música era muy lenta, ahora si no quería que el tiempo se detuviera, por una Razón me sentía bien a su lado,

Quería estar con ella… fue amor a primera vista. No podía evitar de ver sus bellos ojos esmeraldas, la mire con cuidado tratando de ser muy obvio, (N/A: si claro)

Dick: es realmente bella- pensé tan enamorado

kori: Gra..Cias-desviando su mirada ¿un momento me dijo gracias? ¡HAY NO! ¡NO LO PENSE LO DIJE! Que idiota soy.

Dick: Hem yo perdón kory- wow hasta su nombre es perfecto kori, kori, K-O-R-Y

Kory: no hay problema- dijo sonriente, al parecer le gustaban mis halagos

Mientras los dos bailabamos ella solo me miraba con curiosidad, me analizaba ¿no le caia bien?, voltee la mirada para ver a mis amigos mirandome picadamente, volví mi mirada a kori no dejaba de ver sus ojos, su cabello… sus labios.

kory: ¿Por qué no dejas de mirarme?- dijo ella con la voz aguda y un tanto sonrojada.

dick: porqué me pierdo en tus ojos- cuando estoy embobado digo todo directamente- ¡ay yo dije eso! -Al darme cuneta de mi error- lo siento yo- kori solo me dedicaba hermosas sonrisas

dick: kory si no es mucha molestia, me gustaria presentarte a unos amigos- dije felizmente

kory: claro me encataria dijo entusiasmada.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-en el estudio*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* -*-*-

John: alfred… solo firma aqui y listo- dandole una hoja

alfred: ¿y para que tengo que firmar?-curioso ¿para que firmar? Si john no le decia para que seria

john : asuntos

alfred: no fimara nada hasta que me digas para que es-dijo a la defensiba

Jones para que tu compañía procree mas bienes económicos- dicho esto john firmo, el documento, la sonrisa de john era de malicia, alfred firmo sin saber lo que su ''amigo tramaba''

Ey chicos quiero presentarles a kori-dijo dick tomándo kori de la mano

Hola un gusto-dijo mi, es decir kori con una hermosa sonriera-conocerlos a to…

Hola presiosa-dijo roy tomandola de la mano –mi nombre es roy Harper y el tuyo es…

Kori-dijo xavier empujando a roy de kori- hola my lady – sacando una rosa y poniéndosela en la boca- mi nombre es xavier red –dijo alzando las cegas coquetamente

Kori solo inentaba safarse de las manos de harper y red, termine de presentarles a todos todo iba de maravilla hasta que…

Dicki mi amor-era barbara-ven-jalando del brazso a dick-tengo que decirte algo muy importante-mirando a kori con despreicio… y ahí estaba su tipico reproch e queri a algejarme de kori.

Hem…dick, me Tego que ir mi padre me esta hablando-dijo cominando hacia la salida con su padre

No, kori espera…-intentando safarme del amarro de barbara-

Dicki no te vallas-intentando abrasarlo

Dejame en paz-soltandose dick del horrible abrazso de la chica mas odiosa. Se dirijio a la puerta de salida, vio que kori estaba apunto de subir al auto de su padre

Kori espera-dijo corriendo hacia ella,

Kori con un simple- ¿emm? Si que sucede –dijo tan dulce esa chica volvia loco a dick

s-se que nos conocimos muy poco tiempo-mirandola con vergüenza y jugando con el cuello del raje-p-pero ¿te gustaria salir conmigo?...no se tomar un café quizas-mirandola al los ojos esmeraldas, ella lo miraba con una mirada seria y en unos pocos segundos una media luna se formo en su rostro-claro dick me encataria salir contigo-sacando de su bolsillo un papael-qui tieenes mi numero

si claro yo te llamo-dijo tomando el papel, ayudo a kori a subir al auto y cuando el auto acelero y lo perdio de vista simplemente se volteo de espaldas y levanto los brazo cxomo todo un ganador, su cumpleaños en su cumpleaños una chica hermmosa y tiene su numero su cumpleaños no podía ser mas perfeto, bueno se podia si no estuviera la pesada de barbara , entro al salon y celebro con sus amigos cuando la fiesta termino sus padres y el fueronaa su mansion dick corrio rapidamente a su habitación a recostarse en su cama pensando y pensando hasta que…

punto de vista de kori

kori iba en la parte trasera de su auto pensando en el joven dick, cuando llegoa su casa, subio directamente hacia su habitación y se sento suavemente en su cama y pensar en el chico de ojos de zafiros

_el rostro, mis mejillas me duelen de tannto sonrojarme no no puede ser verdad ¿acaso me acabo de enamorar de una persona que apenas conosco? No… es imposible ademas el ya tiene novia…novia…novia… ash esa palabra me irrita,_

_hay no ahora estoy celosa de una persona que apenas conosco ¿Qué diablos me pasa?_

_**Bip bip**__ ¿Qué es ese ruido? Suena exactamente como m i telefono…_

Punto de vista de dick

_Lllame al nuemro de telefono de kori no podia esperar para salir con ella … el telefono sonaba hasta que una dulce voz respondio…_

_Hola-dijo una bella voz_

_Hola…kori-dijo muy nervioso…-y-yo me preguntaba si querrias salir cnmigo mañana ¿se puiede?aceptarias salir con un tonto alagador como yo_

_Si claro me encantaria-dijo con alegria ella estaba feliz ¿acaso habia encontrado el amor?_

_Bueno…hemm-suspirando- te veo en mister coffe _

_Claro a las…-preguntando a que horas se verian_

_A las dos te vo alla-dije algo nervioso-_

_Claro… buenas , noches dick sueña con los angeles-y cologo_

Claro que soñare contigo kori-enceri estaba enamorado de ella de sus ojos de su mirada de todo

Con quien hablas-era una voz masculina,,, su padre – con quien hablabas

Con… kori-dije serio

¿y barbara?-dijo algo molesto

Lo habia olvidado-dije nervioso nunca lo vi tan molesto

Solo salde con kori en una cita de ``amigos``

Pues mas te vale barbara es importante no te eches para atrás-saliendo de la habitación y azotando la puerta con fuerza a dick no le dio importancia solo se acosto en su cama a soñar con un angel


End file.
